custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Metrox Magna
Metrox Magna is a large, Matoran-owned planet formerly from the Solis Magna System, most well known for being one of the primary capitals of the Matoran Empire. History Little is known about the formation of Metrox Magna. Most historical records only speak of it's discovery and settlement by some of the first Matoran in the time before time. These Matoran would eventually spread the word of their findings to millions of travelers. the travelers came together and eventually built eight cities. Six for the six primary elements and two others, one for sonics, the other for non-element matoran. As the population of the planet began to rise, there was a sudden need for an even more organized government. a representative for every city was elected, as well as leaders of important groups across the planet, and thus the High Council of Metrox Magna was born, under a powerful leader, Toa Magnus (soon to be a turaga). more information soon... Geological Traits Metrox Magna has a very wide variety of formations and natural environments, all of them varying with the many different Matoran capitals. Kinii Metrox A massive city dotted with massive skyscrapers and small, residential areas, Kinii Metrox is the most populated of the cities, even though it is only a quarter of the size of Ta-Metrox, the next most populated city. not many natural formations are found along this city, but it still holds wonder. Ta-Metrox The wild areas of Ta-Metrox are mostly volcanic regions filled with charred basaltic rock and boiling rivers of lava. although very few volcanoes actually exist in these areas, the intense heat given off from the ground can keep a river of lava flowing for up to 200 miles before it cools off. Other than that, the land is filled with many strange rocky structures such as arches, spiraling towers, and caves. Ga-Metrox Outside of the massive, beautiful cities that span for miles out into the ocean, Ga-Metrox on the surface doesn't look like much, once you're underwater, though, it's a different story. Gigantic coral reefs and fragments of eroded arches litter the bottom, and a colorful array of marine life can be found across the entire ocean. Along the surface, there are hundreds of small volcanic islands that spread across the entire ocean. Le-Metrox Dense forests and thousands of species of rahi hide some of the strangest and beautiful geological structures on the planet. From twisted arches to massive caves and hexagonal pillars, this city is the most interesting for some Matoran to study. massive waterfalls cascade down into deep valleys, tall mountains rise up over the 100-foot-tall trees, one in particular, Crystal Peak, is a gold mine of 25 foot lightstone crystals that formed over hundreds of thousands of years while the planet was still forming, it is one of the few natural structures on Metrox Magna that can be seen from space. Onu-Metrox Massive caverns and dark gray rock characterize this city. An ideal location for hundreds of burrowing Rahi. Not much plantlife, except for the moss that is commonly found in the dark areas, is found in the caverns. Onu-Metrox is probably most famous for its massive underground crystals that the Onu-Matoran mine. These crystals, averaging in size from 5 to100 feet tall, were formed over thousands of years when liquid magma underneath mineral rich caves would heat the minerals, causing them to crystallize. Po-Metrox There isn't much outside of the small cities that are scattered throughout the massive deserts and wastelands of Po-Metrox, mostly sand, rock, and multiple skeletons. The sculpture fields are the main point of interest. most of them span for miles, with hundreds of workers carving statues and new buildings for the future. Ko-Metrox The intense cold and endlessness of the Ko-Metrox ice lands make it hard to be habitable. The entire city is buried under snow. Otherwise, gigantic ice caves, frozen 14,000 foot mountains, arches, and hundreds of other ice and rock formations dot the natural landscape. Lune-Metrox Although not part of the planet itself, Lune-Metrox is part of Matoran civilization, not much about this city, other than the fact that it lies on the first moon of Metrox Magna, is different from all the rest, dark gray dust with a texture similar to that of Po-Metrox dust lies in a thin layer across the surface, large trenches and Mile-wide craters are also scattered across the region. Outer Metrox This city does not hold much natural landmarks, the second largest city on the planet, it only holds massive skyscrapers and small slums on the edge of the city. to be continued Locations Cities *Kinii Metrox *Ta-Metrox *Ga-Metrox *Onu-Metrox *Le-Metrox *Po-Metrox *Ko-Metrox *De-Metrox *Lune-Metrox *Outer Metrox Islands *Deloxia *Endexia *Neuronia *Avaxia *Crux's Island *Hira Nui Buildings *Great Metrox Temple *Galactic Communications Tower *Great Temple *Coliseum *Outer Metrox Capital Tower *Spark's Weapons and Tools *Great Furnace *Great Archives *Great Library *Chute Towers *Outer Metrox Coliseum Other *Mount Denelai *Subsystems *Crystal Peak *Sculpture fields *Archives *Knowledge towers More to be added soon, add more if you'd like Trivia *The word "Metrox" comes from "Metro", the greek word for Center. *The planet itself is based off of Coruscant from Star Wars. *This is a "Free Edit" Page. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:User:Crp11 Category:The Last Stand Category:Metrox Magna